1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color reappearance, that is, a printing operation, a copying operation, or an image scanning operation of a color reappearance devices such as a color printer, a color copying machine, a monitor, or a scanner, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for generating a color reappearance peculiarity profile for color reappearance optimized for respective color reappearance devices, and a method and an apparatus for reappearing color using a plurality of color reappearance peculiarity profiles optimized for the color reappearance devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Color reappearance devices such as color printers, color copying machines, monitors, and scanners, which are connected to a computer, perform color reappearing operations. For example, when a printing process is started through a color printer, which is connected to the computer, a print operation begins after a user selects options in a printer driver entry-information of the computer. Further, the color printer performs the color printing operation according to the selected options. A color management exists in the options selected from the printer driver entry-information. The color management includes color profile information, by which color information of printing-objected material is selectable, to reappear the color by an arbitrary color reappearance peculiarity profile or the color reappearance peculiarity profile set by the user.
However, the conventional color reappearance devices are not uniform in the operation to reappear the color since the conventional color reappearance devices are manufactured in different companies or since differences exist in color reappearance engines thereof even if the color reappearance devices are of a common type and/or from the same company. To standardize color reappearance, International Color Consortium (ICC) suggested a color reappearance peculiarity profile standard including features of color reappearance devices, and manufacturers should manufacture the color reappearance peculiarity profile, which provide general purpose reappearance devices, according to the features of the color reappearance devices based on the above standard to perform the color reappearance. That is, the color reappearance peculiarity profile used to reappear the colors is not optimal for the all color reappearance devices, but satisfies the general purpose of the color reappearance devices. Therefore, even though a color printing operation is performed using two color printers of a common company and of a common type, results of a common quality from the two conventional color reappearance devices cannot be obtained.